


Emperor's Smile

by jc_aka_why_me



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_aka_why_me/pseuds/jc_aka_why_me
Summary: ,,Wei Ying!"The slightly raised voice of his husband ripped Wei Wuxian out of his daze.-What was going on inside Wei Yings head that even his beloved Emperor's Smile couldn't drown?-
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Emperor's Smile

,,Wei Ying!"

The slightly raised voice of his husband ripped Wei Wuxian out of his daze.

,,Is there something wrong with the Emperor's Smile? Recently, whenever you drink it,... You react strangely." It was faint but, there was a slight hint of honest worry within Lan Wangji's tone of voice. He didn't like how much his other half was drinking, yet he disliked it even more when just mentioned one would keep things to himself. That already hadn't ended well once and he didn't want to risk that history would repeat itself.

Wei Wuxians eyes widened minimally before he tilted his head and showed the one he loved a bright grin. However, as soon as that appeared, once his gaze shifted back to the jaw in his hand, it disappeared again. There was only a small, more melancholic than sad little half smile left, while his thumb stroked lightly over the liquor jaw.

After a moment of silence, Wei Wuxian looked back up, shaking his head - more to clear it - and spoke in a tone that wasn't reassuring like his words had supposed to be. ,,It's nothing. Forget it, alright? Don't worry Lan Zhan."

It was a bad try, Lan Wangji only grew more worried, his gaze narrowing. ,,Do not say that it is nothing. I have looked past this strange behaviour of yours for long enough now." His tone was somewhat cold, the scolding type.

As little as he wanted to talk, Wei Wuxian's eyes widened - He realised that he had to talk. After some seconds, with that intense stare on him, his eyes fixed on the Emperors Smile again. ,,You see, Lan Zhan..-"

At the end of the older ones name, the heavy sigh he let out in preparation for what he was about to say - was shaky. The light of the candle, that flickered every so often, each time it got mirrored in his eyes it revealed that they were wetter than usual.

Lan Wangji grew anxious, something wasn't right.. However, he also knew that, if he would comfort his other half now, the latter would find a way to end this conversation. And so, as hard as it was, he remained on his spot - ready to comfort whenever it would be needed.

,,There's nothing wrong with the Emperor's Smile.. It's just that.. ever since a while ago..-", Wei Wuxian struggled to get his words out, a rare thing. ,,It's not that I'm not happy.. I have everything someone could dream of,.. especially someone with my past.. It's more than I could've ever dreamed of. Everything is like a dream.. I'm so happy to have gotten this second chance.. However, since a while, whenever I look at a jaw of Emperor's Smile.. I have to think about the past.. I can't help but think about the fact that, back then, as myself.. I couldn't make the real Emperor Smile.. I never got to see you smile with my own eyes.. I never got to be embraced by you as myself,.. I never got to hear you laugh with my own two ears.. And I will never get the chance to do any of that, as myself, just because.."

The longer he spoke, the more his voice cracked until he choked badly on the last few words as if they were too painful to even leave "his" body. Even the pauses between his chopped sentences were getting longer and by the end, that wasn't really the end of his train of thought, he simply couldn't speak anymore. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he hugged the jaw of Emperor's Smile while a few tears were rolling down on his from embarrassment about the sudden outburst reddened cheeks.

Lan Wangji had expected something worse. He was somewhat glad that it wasn't as bad as it could've been, yet as he saw the one he had loved in silence and pain for so many years cry, while clinging to the jaw.. He couldn't sit still any longer, without saying a word - or even making a noise - he got up, wrapped his arms around the other and pulled his head to his chest.

For a while Lan Wangji stood there in silence, his face buried in Wei Wuxians hair.. It was true, he didn't even smell like himself anymore, yet even the foreign scent mixed with the aroma of sandalwood and liquor.. As he questioned how much different it could've even been, if his other half would have his original body still, he let him listen to his out of rhythm beating heart. After a while however, Lan Wangji turned his head, resting his chin on Wei Wuxian's head, without letting go of their intimate position.

His tone was so soft, the one he'd only use for his special someone, calm yet loving as he spoke. ,,You should have told me sooner. I.. I do regret as well, but we have the future. Not everything about you has been lost. What you feel, that is your own. You are you. You... You have never changed in my eyes. Do not hide from me."

Without saying another word, they remained in this position for quite some time. Both knew that there were scars that woud never heal, things that woud always hurt. Regret that would never vanish. Even regret or wounds that only appeared because of the second chance they had gotten.. But no matter the situation, what they knew more than anything was that they had each other. They knew that, together they would be able to continue living even with all of that being the case.


End file.
